This application requests continuation of the Research Colloquium for Junior Investigators held during the annual meeting of the American Psychiatric Association (APA). Supported for nine years--the past four through a grant from the National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH), with supplemental funding from the National Institute on Drug Abuse (NIDA) and the National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism (NIAAA), and for the previous five years by a contract-the Colloquium represents a joint effort of the American Psychiatric Institute for Research and Education (APIRE) and the APA Committee on Research Training. The Colloquium is a one-day, intensive workshop held annually on the Sunday that begins the APA annual meeting. A total of 54 investigators (45 "junior track" and 9 "senior track") will be selected to meet in small interactive groups of peers and mentors where they will present and receive feedback on their research plans and proposals. In addition, participants will present their work at a poster session, receive additional career development mentoring, and participate in other educational forums. The goal of the Colloquium is to identify senior residents in psychiatry, research fellows and junior faculty who are promising candidates for successful research careers, with special attention being paid to the recruitment of ethnic/racial minorities and women. The Colloquium aims to reach these young psychiatrists at a pivotal point in their careers and to support their career development by providing them with intensive research exposure and with opportunities for interaction with peers and mentors. The broad aim of the Colloquium is to encourage participants to continue on a research path, and to develop independent research careers as measured by the receipt of grant support, publication in peer-reviewed journals, and academic appointments at research institutions.